A number of power semiconductor die packages exist. In such packages, there is a continuing need to reduce the resistance that is present between input and output terminals (e.g., Rdson or source to drain resistance in a power MOSFET package), and there is a continuing need to improve the heat dissipation properties of such packages. It would be desirable to reduce the resistance and improve the heat dissipation properties of such packages without increasing the space occupied by such packages.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.